Digimon DEvolution
by nesto.yoshi
Summary: Hola a todos, esta historia yo la invente, asi que no tiene nada que ver con las series normales de los digi, pero de todos modos, tome una que otra cosilla, por eso leanla y me ponen sus comentarios,va?
1. capitulos 1 a 4

**Esta historia no tiene nada que ver con las series de digimon y no pretendo violar algún derecho de autor, es simplemente mi propia historia escrita y es solo invención, si coincide con algo de la realidad, es solo invento o coincidencia, nadamas, espero que la disfruten!, por mi parte es todo, bye! Atte: nesto.yoshi (****luisernesto. titulo de la serie (D-Evolution) lo enlace a la trama de la historia, y por lo tanto si tiene mucho que ver.**

**Introducción o sinopsis de la historia:**

**Cuenta sobre el encuentro de unos jóvenes de entre 15 a 18 años de edad, aquí el personaje principal o el clásico de las gafas, es Néstor (ósea yo, jeje) que acompañado de sus amigos (mis mejores amigos de la vida), quienes vivirán muchas aventuras a lado de los digimons, q por cierto yo invente…**

**La mayoría de los digimons que aparecerán en la historia ya existen, aunque los principales, sus digievoluciones sobretodo, también son mi creación, así que espero su opinión de ellos, y les doy las gracias por eso, jeje.**

**Se dividira en temporadas, como si fuera t.v, capitulo por capitulo, y al leerla te pones en el lugar del televidente y tratar de verla como si fuera llevada a la animación.**

**Personajes:**

**NESTOR: **

**Edad: 17 años **

**Vive en: ciudad de Mexico**

**Digimon acompañante: Yorumon (yoshmon, es la etapa bebe)**

**Información sobre el: Nestor es un joven muy amigable y gentil con los demás, el nuevo de las gafas, no puede decir que no a muchas cosas, estudia el 5to semestre de preparatoria y lleva unas calificaciones aceptables, a veces es un poco distraído y es muy carismático, en resumen una persona muy alegre, y un video jugador muy apegado a lo que le gusta jugar.**

**Yorumon: el digimon que Nestor mas admiraba de los videojuegos, yorumon llega al mundo real desde que era un digihuevo y crece con Nestor, es idéntico a su dueño, carismático y alegre.**

**CELK:**

**Edad: 17 años**

**Vive en: edo. De Mexico**

**Digimon acompañante: Drarumon**

**Información sobre el: Celk es uno de los mejores amigos de Nestor, el es serio y no le gusta meterse en problemas con los demás, a veces el gusta mucho ver a las demás chavas, aunque lo hace solo por diversión, le gusta hacer bromas y siempre dice la verdad a la gente, aunque sea difícil decirlo, estudia el 5to semestre de preparatoria y va en el mismo salón de Nestor en la mayoría de las clases, ha ayudado a Nestor en muchas cosas, aunque siempre le gana en los videojuegos…**

**Drarumon: el es un digimon que le gusta ser rebelde y fuerte, la mayoría de las veces le gusta hacerle bromas a su dueño, pero lo quiere y lo admira mucho.**

**JIN: (solo es un sobrenombre)**

**Edad: 17 años**

**Vive en: Limites entre la ciudad y el edo. De Mexico**

**Digimon acompañante: Mimimon**

**Información sobre el: jin es otro de los mejores amigos de Nestor, al igual que Celk, el va en su salon de clases y en el mismo grado de preparatoria, el es callado y serio, el le ha ayudado a Nestor y Celk a ver la "realidad" de las cosas en varias ocasiones, aunque el prefiere no hablar mucho con la gente, le gusta jugar videojuegos, pero a veces le va mal en las calificaciones escolares.**

**Mimimon: es un digimon tierno y muy cariñoso, le gusta hacer que Jin se divierta con ella, aunque a veces le cuesta un poco de trabajo.**

**Estos tres son los personajes principales de la primera temporada, por asi decirlo, aunque después saldra mas, pero posteriormente pondre apartados donde salga su información de ellos o ellas, con sus digimons respectivamente.**

**Y la historia da comienzo! **

_**Capitulo 1: Un sueño hecho realidad**_

Nestor, un chico de 17 años de edad, se encontraba en su casa tranquilo jugando su juego de video favorito, el se encontraba solo en ese momento, sus padres habían salido de compras y el aprovecho para jugar un rato.

Dieron las 7 de la noche cuando se dio cuenta de que tenia que revisar su computadora, ya que uno de sus compañeros le iva a mandar un mail con una información escolar, y tenia que revisarlo. El apago su consola y se dirigió a su computadora, pero en ese mismo momento algo raro sucede en su casa, un tipo como de apagón momentáneo sucede en toda su colonia, el ya había prendido su computadora cuando sucedió eso, enojado, decidió revisarla mas tarde, pero aun con el apagón, su monitor prende, mostrando un mensaje diciendo:

Aceptas o rechazas

Nestor se quedo muy impresionado de que haya prendido en ese momento, además de el mensaje que apareció, el trata de apagarla pero no responde, el piensa que es un virus o algo asi, pero el se decide y presiona con el Mouse el botón acepto, es cuando una luz intensa aparece saliendo de la pantalla y le da a Nestor, materializando una especie de huevo pero mas grande de lo normal, Nestor se cae al piso golpeándose la cabeza y quedado desmayado, sin esperar lo que acaba de recibir…

Después de dos horas, Nestor despierta y el huevo se encuentra roto!, Nestor se da cuenta de que hay alguien o algo en su cocina comiendo, ya que escucha como mastica, el toma un fierro que tenia a la mano, preparado para cualquier cosa. Y cuando logra ver, se da cuenta de que es una clase de bola de carne verde y con ojos grandes, además de que tiene boca, pero no tiene nariz

Nombre: Yoshmon

Nivel: Bebe

Atributo: Vacuna

Ataque: ataque de burbujas

Néstor se queda muy impactado al ver ala criatura, aunque lo recuerda un poco al reconocerlo con uno de los personajes de los videojuegos q juega, el decide preguntarle su nombre, el pequeño empieza a brincar de alegría alrededor de el, Nestor le dice que por que esta tan feliz, el pequeño le contesta diciéndole que al fin pudo conocer a su camarada, Nestor se queda muy extrañado al escuchar esa respuesta.

Después de un rato, Nestor se ha encariñado con el pequeño, que por cierto, ya le había dicho su nombre, yoshmon es una criatura digital que se ha perdido en el mundo real, pero no sabe como por que no habia nacido aun, pero el estaba destinado a llegar con su camarada, y esas criaturas digitales son llamadas digimons, Nestor no se queda extrañado, ya que ya conoce ese tipo de criaturas con los videojuegos, aunque todavía no sabe lo que paso realmente con lo del apagon, es en ese momento cuando algo raro se acerca, yoshmon le advierte de peligro, Nestor no sabe que responder y decide confiar en yoshmon,

Los dos bajan las escaleras y se dan cuenta de lo que yoshmon estaba diciendo. Se trata de otra criatura digital como yoshmon!

Nombre: Demidevimon

Nivel: novato

Tipo: virus

Ataque: Dardos demi

Nestor se queda impresionado al saber que hay mas digimons sueltos, yoshmon le dice a Nestor que el lo va proteger no importa lo que pase, Nestor al principio siente temor, pero después se siente tranquilo con yoshmon, demidevimon empieza a atacar a yoshmon con sus dardos, el pequeño usa su ataque pero no da resultado a causa de la diferencia de nivel, Nestor intenta ayudarlo pero no sabe como, Nestor se siente impotente en ese momento y es cuando recibe un objeto desde el cuerpo de yoshmon, es raro y pequeño, pero Nestor decide intentar cualquier cosa para salvar a yoshmon…

(sucede la digievolucion clásica del digimon 01)

Yoshmon ya no es como antes, se ha hecho mas grande y con mayor poder, Nestor se queda sorprendido del suceso, pero se da cuenta de que Yoshmon, o lo que sea le esta ganando al murciélago, el digimon nuevo usa un tipo de flama y logra desintegrar a demidevimon, Néstor no esta seguro de lo que le sucedió a Yoshmon, pero se decide acercársele a preguntarle como esta, El digimon voltea y se le hecha encima a Nestor, lamiéndole toda la cara, Nestor se alegra mucho de lo que paso y decide llevarse a casa a su sueño hecho realidad…

_**Siguiente capitulo: 2**_

Nestor y yorumon se encuentran con un nuevo aliado digimon. Ademas de que es uno de los amigos de nestor…

_**Capitulo 2: Jin y su compañero digimon**_

Un nuevo día llega y Nestor se tiene que ir a sus clases, Yorumon le dice que lo lleve con, pero desafortunadamente no puede hacerlo a causa de su enorme tamaño, ademas de que puede asustar a la gente…

Nombre: yorumon

Nivel: novato

Tipo: Vacuna

Ataque: flama Belix

Nestor le dice a yorumon que lo espere en su casa, por lo menos hasta que el venga, yorumon, un poco triste se sube al lugar donde Nestor le dijo y se queda recostado en el suelo.

Por su lado, Nestor llega casi desfalleciendo a la escuela, sus amigos Celk y Jin, lo esperaban desde hace tiempo, Nestor les pide disculpas por haber llegado tarde, Celk y Jin lo toman bien y se siguen a su salon, ya que la hora de llegada fue muy tarde.

Después de varias horas de clase, Nestor sale al sanitario, acompañado de su amigo Jin, Nestor empieza a acordarse de yorumon y de que deseguro ha de tener hambre, Nestor hace su expresión de preocupado y Jin le pregunta por que, que es lo que le pasa, cuando Nestor le iba a contestar, desde la parte de arriba en donde están los dos, Nestor se da cuenta de que algo sucede en una de las tiendas cercanas, el alcanza a ver fuego o disparos, como si algo los estuviera lanzando, Nestor corre hacia el lugar preocupado de que valla a ser culpa de yorumon, Jin lo sigue hasta donde se dirige a causa de que Nestor no le quiere dar ninguna razón.

Nestor llega ala pequeña tienda donde se estaba llevando el ataque, el empieza a gritar: yorumon!, yorumon!, pero sin resultados, pero en lugar de eso una figura se empieza a ver entre el fuego, se trata de un digimon el que esta causando los problemas!

Nombre: Kunemon

Nivel: Novato

Tipo: virus

Ataque: trueno destellante

Kunemon es el que esta detrás de todo, Nestor trata de llamar a yorumon por medio del celular, pero yorumon se encuentra dormido en casa de Nestor, Nestor trata de ahuyentarlo pero sin resultado alguno, es ese el momento cuando Jin es blanco del ataque de kunemon, Nestor le dice que se haga a un lado, pero Jin esta paralizado del miedo y su cuerpo no reacciona, Nestor hace lo que puede para poder llegar a tiempo y es en ese momento cuando el mismo rayo de luz que le dio a Nestor el digihuevo de yorumon, sale pero ahora con Jin, materializando ahora a un nuevo digimon que esta dispuesto a proteger a Jin!

Nombre: Mimimon

Nivel: novato

Tipo: data o base de datos

Ataque: Garra maintir

El digimon aparece en frente de todos y sale a defender a Jin, Nestor se queda impresionado de su amigo también haya recibido a un digimon como el, kunemon utiliza su trueno para atacar a mimimon, pero el logra esquivar los ataques, logrando contraatacar, el utiliza su garra y logra vencer al gusano, haciendo que se desintegre…

Nestor le pregunta a jin que como se encuentra, el le contesta diciéndole que muy bien, el digmon se queda viendo a Jin fijamente, pero de inmediato corre hacia a el, encimándosele en el cuerpo, Nestor le dice a Jin que ahora tiene a un digimon como compañero, Jin se queda mudo de la impresión y poco después se recuesta en el suelo suspirando muy fuerte…

_**Siguiente capitulo: 3**_

Nestor y yorumon salen en busca de respuestas sobre las apariciones de los digimons, acompañados de Jin y mimimon

_**Capitulo 3: Celk y un digimon muy amistoso**_

Nestor, ahora en compañía de Jin y su compañera digimon, mimimon, se pone a pensar en yorumon, ya que se pregunta que como fue posible que un personajes que solo existían en los videojuegos pudieran existir en el mundo real, Jin le pregunta muchas cosas, como que por que a el le dieron un digimon como a el, y que por que tenia que ser el y no alguien mas, Nestor no puede responder a todas esas preguntas, y decide ir a caminar solo, pero lo malo es que en ese momento, se encontraban en clases y no podian salir muy lejos, Jin se queda en el salón de clases solo y pensativo, pero por otro lado Celk se encontraba llegando a la escuela tarde, a causa del gran trafico que habia, cuando llega se percata de que sus amigos no están, y decide irlos a buscar por los alrededores.

Después de que estuvo buscando por un buen rato, el alcanza a notar una especie de neblina cerca de una de las papalerias de la escuela, pero lo mas extraño es que no hay nadie, el por la curiosidad quiere ir a ver que sucede, pero las clases empiezan de nuevo y el receso se acaba, asi que decide ignorar el suceso y se va de regreso a la escuela, pero lo que no se dio cuenta es que unos ojos de color amarillo o rojizo lo estaban observando.

Celk llega a clase y Nestor Y jin ya habían llegado, el les pregunta a los dos que es lo que les pasa por actuar asi de serios, sobretodo Nestor que todo el día anda feliz, los dos se quedan callados por un momento, pero de todos modos deciden animarse, ya que si no van a causar preocupación, Nestor le dice a Celk que no se preocupe, ya que no tiene nada, Celk se siente mejor y los tres toman clase como cualquier otro día.

Las horas pasan y llega la hora de salida escolar, Celk invita a Nestor a quedarse un rato en un establecimiento de maquinas de videojuegos que se encuentra cerca de la escuela, los dos aceptan y se quedan por un buen rato; pasados los 5 minutos, Nestor logra ver la misma neblina que habia visto Celk en unos momentos antes, el le dice a Jin que vea lo mismo, ya que puede tratarse de un digimon como la otra vez, los dos se dirigen hacia allá y es cuando Celk se da cuenta de que se dirigen al mismo lugar donde habia visto, asi que los sigue…

Los tres llegan a la papelería y la neblina es muy densa, Nestor no tiene otra opción y saca a yoshmon de su mochila, Jin le reclama ya que Nestor había dicho que no iban a traer a los digimons a la escuela, Nestor se apena y le dice que como esta tan chico podia caber en su mochila, yoshmon saluda a Jin y a Celk, quien esta casi casi petrificado por ver a yoshmon, Nestor le confiesa todo y al final Celk comprende todo, y es cuando Nestor le dice a yoshmon que entre a revisar, yoshmon se mete a la neblina, pero es rechazado por un ataque con hongos, Nestor cubre a Jin y a Celk tirándolos al suelo, yoshmon le dice al extraño que se revele, y es cuando se revela el digimon que estaba causando la neblina…

Nombre: Mushroomon

Nivel: novato

Tipo: virus

Ataque: bomba de esporas

Se trata de un mushroomon, Nestor le dice a yoshmon que lo ataque para proteger a sus amigos, yoshmon intenta atacarlo, pero debido a su nivel no puede ganarle, Nestor saca el artefacto que recibió la otra vez y lo usa, Jin y Celk se quedan sorprendidos al verlo…

yoshmon digivolves a!!!... yorumon

Yorumon vuelve a parecer en el campo de batalla y contraataca, los dos digimons están muy parejos, pero Nestor siente un mal presentimiento, mushroomon usa sus bombas en los muchachos y todos se agachan, excepto Celk quien no le dio tiempo, Nestor le dice que lo proteja pero no puede por estar peleando, Nestor intenta llegar y es cuando una bola de fuego quema los hongos, Nestor voltea a ver y un nuevo digimon ha aparecido! Para defender a Celk

Nombre: Drarumon

Nivel: novato

Tipo: data o base de datos

Ataque: flama draru

Drarumon ha aparecido y ataca a mushroomon por atrás, y junto con la flama de yoshmon, logran vencerlo y desintegrándolo, Nestor recoge a yorumon y le pregunta que como se siente, Jin se levanta al igual que Celk, pero ahora con el digimon montado en el, Celk reacciona de manera sorprendida al ver sus enormes ojos y le pregunta su nombre, drarumon le dice su nombre y también que al fin encontró a su dueño, Celk decide aceptarlo, aunque drarumon se pone a volar en círculos como expresión de alegría, Nestor le dice a drarumon que se calme un rato, por que sino los pueden ver y puede haber problemas, drarumon se recuesta en la espalda de Celk, pero no para descansar, sino para hacerle bromas, Celk se enoja pero a la vez se divierte, ya que el digimon resulto ser muy gracioso.

_**Siguiente capitulo: 4**_

Ahora los tres amigos cuentan con un digimon, pero los problemas se van a complicar mucho mas…

_**Capitulo 4: El comienzo del peligro**_

Nestor se lleva a su casa a yorumon a pesar de que su tamaño esta un poco mas allá de lo normal, aunque no puede dejarlo solo a causa de las muchas cosas que ha hecho por todos, Nestor decide mejor dormir con el en su habitación y darle de comer para que recupere sus energías, ya que puede pasar todavía mas cosas raras, como la aparición de los últimos digimons en la escuela o en la ciudad, y lo mas preocupante de todo es que al parecer, de ahora en adelante van a tener que reforzar las defensas y llevarse a los digimons a todos lados, Nestor se recuesta y se queda dormido en su casa, al igual que yorumon, se queda profundamente dormido…

Jin llega a su casa, en donde no había nadie, mimimon lo recibe con los brazos abiertos encimándosele al momento en que Jin entra, Jin se alegra de verla y le pregunta que como se la paso en lo que el no estaba, mimimon simplemente le dice que lo estaba esperando, pero ahora que ya llego, se siente mas tranquila, Jin se siente feliz con eso y le da de comer a mimimon, pensando en que es lo que sucederá el día de mañana…

Por ultimo, Celk, llega a escondidas a su casa, ya que llego demasiado tarde y sus padres le iban a dar una regañiza segura, Celk estaba a punto de llegar a su cuarto, cuando drarumon se hecha encima de su cama, diciéndole que ahora es suya, Celk medio molesto trata de quitarlo, pero es tanto el ruido que causa que mejor lo deja allí, drarumon se siente hambriento y su estomago gruñe por unos momentos, Celk va a la cocina por algo de comer, pero es cuando drarumon intenta ir al baño el solo y tira un jarrón cercano, Celk se da cuenta de que esta en serios problemas, ya que sus padres se habían despertado…

Todos pasan la noche tranquilamente en sus casas, no esperado el peligro que se acercaba; en una de las estaciones del tren subterráneo de la ciudad, se encontraba un hombre ebrio que no podía distinguir nada, justo en el momento cuando se sentó a esperar al metro, sale del túnel una criatura un poco grande, pero que ataca al hombre y se sale al exterior, dirigiéndose al lugar mas cercano que encontrara…

Nombre: Akatorimon

Nivel: campeón

Tipo: data

Ataque: ojo rojo petrificador

Amanece y los muchachos se van a la escuela, pero ahora acompañados de sus amigos, Nestor le dice a yorumon que trate de ser cauteloso, ya que la gente puede verlo muy fácilmente, Celk tiene problemas con drarumon ya que no le hace mucho caso, y Jin decide irse con mimimon en su mochila ya que ella no es tan grande.

Cuando Nestor y Celk se ven en su lugar de encuentro de todas las mañanas, alrededor de sus compañeros y demás gente, se empiezan a ver rayos rojizos que salen disparados al cielo, yorumon le dice a Nestor que se trata de un digimon, al igual que drarumon, los dos pueden sentirlo atacando, Nestor le dice a Celk lo que tienen que hacer y los dos corren hacia el lugar, donde poco después se les une Jin y mimimon, Nestor y los demás llegan a la zona de ataque en donde ven al causante del ataque, se trata de un Akatorimon que esta convirtiendo en piedra todo lo que ve, Nestor le dice a yorumon que lo ataque por atrás, pero el digimon tiene mas velocidad que los demás, drarumon lo intente por cielo, pero también es interceptado por akatorimon, mimimon se lanza a un ataque directo, pero es rechazado mas ferozmente, Néstor corre al ladote yorumon, al igual que Celk y Jin, pero es en ese momento cuando akatorimon usa su tecnica en Celk y en Jin, al igual que petrifica a mimimon y a drarumon,Nestor y yorumon se encuentran en un problema demasiado grande, sus amigos estan hechos piedra y los digimons no son tan fuertes como el, Nestor se encuentra atrapado por akatorimon…

_**Siguiente capitulo: 5**_

Yorumon digievoluciona para rescatar a Nestor de akatorimon


	2. capitulos 5 a 10

**Capítulos: 5-10**

**Capitulo 5: la digievolucion de yorumon**

Nestor se encuentra en graves problemas, akatorimon esta a punto de convertirlo en piedra como lo hizo con Jin y Celk, yorumon intenta atacarlo pero como akatorimon tiene un nivel mas alto, lo rechaza mas feo y fuertemente al pobre de yorumon, Nestor empieza a recordar como fue que yorumon se salvo la primera vez que lo conoció, en esa ocasión el artefacto que tiene emitió una luz tan potente que hizo que yoshmon se convirtiera en yorumon, Nestor decide intentarlo de nuevo al sacar el artefacto de la hebilla de su cinturón akatorimon se lanza a atacar a yorumon y es cuando el dispositivo reacciona como en aquella ocasión!

Yorumon digivolves a!!... yodramon

Nombre: Yodramon

Nivel: campeon

Tipo: Vacuna-reptil dinosaurio

Ataque: Flama Gambelix

Yodramon es el nuevo digimon que aparece en lugar que el pequeño yorumon, Nestor se impresiona de su tamaño, ya que ha aumentado unos 5 metros mas, akatorimon contraataca con su ataque, pero ahora que yorumon crecio, el puede resistir el ataque, Nestor le dice que lo venza para que todo regrese a la normalidad, yodramon utiliza su flama gambelix contra akatorimon, ganado contra el ojo petrificador y venciendolo de una vez por todas, haciendo que se desintegre, Celk y Jin se despetrifican y vuelven a la normalidad, al igual que drarumon y mimimon, Nestor les pregunta si están bien, ellos le contestan que si, aunque un poco adormecidos del cuerpo, Nestor se alegra y ve a yodramon, le pregunta que si sigue siendo el mismo de siempre, yodramon acerca su cabeza hacia el y le dice que si, Nestor siente un poco de miedo debido al tamaño que tiene, pero al final, recibe una gran lamida por parte de yodramon.

Ya mas tarde, después del peligro, Nestor se regresa a casa junto con yorumon, y le pregunta que como le hizo para crecer tanto, yorumon le contesta diciendo que lo va a proteger no importa como y fue así que digievoluciono, Nestor se extraña al escuchar la palabra, pero se conforma de saber que yorumon puede hacerse mas fuerte para pelear, pero eso quiere decir que saldrán mas digimons de un lugar desconocido para atacar a las personas, y que ellos tienen que estar allí para pelear contra lo que sea…

Por la noche, en un edificio de la ciudad, se encuentra una figura extraña hablando con otra criatura, la cual se trata de un digimon…

Nombre: Golemon

Nivel: Campeón

Tipo: Virus-roca

Ataque: Golpe de golem

Golemon se encontraba recibiendo ordenes de alguien mas, una figura medio extraña le dice que tiene que destruir a los que están destruyendo a los digimons infectados con el digicode corrupto, golemon salte del edificio y se va en busca de los demas muchachos, pero en ese momento la extraña figura se va, dejando destruido el lugar donde estuvo…

**Siguiente capitulo: 6**

Golemon empieza a causar destrozaos, pero Nestor y los demás interviene para impedir el caos…

**Capitulo 6: El ataque de golemon**

Nestor despierta de nuevo en un nuevo día de escuela, Nestor despierta a yorumon, ya que sino van a llegar tarde, Nestor se apura a vestirse, en lo que yorumon come algo rápido, los dos salen de la casa de Nestor disparados para llegar a tiempo.

Al llegar, Nestor se reúne como todos los días con Celk, Nestor llega muy agitado de correr rápido, Celk le reclama el haber llegado tarde, Nestor se siente apenado por eso, y yorumon aprovecha para tomar aire fresco, drarumon le empieza a preguntar que como se siente digievolucionar, yorumon le empieza a decir muchas cosas sobre, lo que gana al digievolucionar, Nestor les dice que luego platican, ya que tienen que llegar rápido a la escuela.

Las clases comienzan y todo luce normal hasta que salen de clases, Nestor y sus amigos se deciden a quedarse un rato en las maquinas de videojuegos, se quedan jugando como unas tres horas hasta que la tarde se les pasa, Nestor les dice que ahora lo van a regañar por la hora que es, Celk le dice que lo acompañe a su casa para que tenga un pretexto y no lo regañen, Jin decide acompañarlos y los tres se van rumbo a casa de Celk, en el camino toman un camión para llegar, Néstor le dice a yorumon que saque la cabeza para que pueda ver por la ventana, yorumon le gusta mucho la idea y saca la cabeza, drarumon y mimimon hacen lo mismo, ya que les hacia falta aire y lo tenían que hacer, solo que drarumon lo hace en un momento inadecuado y Celk tiene que arreglar los problemas causados, Nestor y Jin se apenan y se quedan callados, al igual que los digimons.

Las horas pasan y la noche llega, Nestor utiliza su teléfono celular para avisar de que no va a llegar, y así tranquiliza a sus familiares, cuando bajan del camión, yorumon se acerca a un bebedero de agua, y aprovecha para tomar un poco, pero es en ese momento cuando empieza a oler un digimon cerca, yorumon le avisa a Nestor y a los demas, Nestor les dice a los otros que se preparen para pelear. Celk y Jin confían en drarumon y mimimon para cualquier cosa.

Nestor llega al lugar donde olio yorumon al digimon, Néstor le dice que se deje ver, y sale el golemon que había aparecido anteriormente, yorumon y los demas digimons atacan pero es inútil, ya que golemon esta en el nivel de campeon como el otro digimon, Nestor le dice a yorumon que haga lo mismo de la otra vez, que digievolucione para pelear, yorumon lo intenta por su voluntad pero no reacciona, Nestor le dice que corra antes de que lo golpee, el se interpone para salvar a yorumon del golpe, haciendo que el lo reciba, yorumon corre a verlo, pero Nestor se desmayo a causa del golpe, Yorumon se siente furioso y logra digievolucionar como la ultima vez!

Yorumon digivolves a!... yodramon

Yodramon aparece y junto con mimimon y drarumon atacan a golemon, logrando en el un gran daño, y haciendo que se desintegre, Celk y jin se encargan de Nestor, aunque en ese momento se les aparece la figura extraña que le estaba dando ordenes a golemon,se trata de un digimon que nunca habían visto antes.

Nombre: Reppamon

Nivel: campeon

Tipo: Vacuna- bestia

Ataque: aspadazo del viento

Jin y Celk le dicen que por que esta ahí y por que motivo, el digimon no les dice nada y se va, yodramon intenta atacarlo, pero no logra darle con su flama y se va, Celk le dice a yodramon que no se exalte y que no se preocupe, ya que Nestor va a estar bien, yodramon se calma y vuelve a la normalidad, Celk y Jin se llevan a Nestor, pero con la incógnita de aquel digimon que se les apareció hace unos momentos…

**Siguiente capitulo: 7**

Las verdaderas batallas estan apunto de comenzar

**Capitulo 7: Un ataque sorpresivo**

Celk y Jin se llevan a Nestor desmayado a casa de Celk, yorumon perdió su energía al haber digievolucionado para atacar a golemon, pro de todas formas, el digimon que apareció poco después de haber acabado con golemon, sigue siendo un misterio, ya que no los ataco o algo por el estilo, Celk propone que lo mejor ahora seria llevarse a Nestor a reposar, Jin se va a su casa con mimimon, ya que tiene que llegar para hacer un trabajo con su padre, Jin le encarga a mucho a Celk la salud de Nestor, aunque lo bueno va a ser que yorumon y drarumon están ahí para cualquier cosa, Celk se despide de Jin y se separan, Celk se lleva a Nestor a su casa y Jin toma un camión de regreso a la suya.

Después de carias horas, Nestor despierta en casa de Celk, a su lado se encuentra yorumon, quien se quedo dormido de esperar, Nestor lo despierta y le dice que ya se encuentra mejor, yorumon se alegra mucho y le da una lamida muy grande, Nestor se alegra de que todos estén bien y es cuando Celk le invita algo de comer, Nestor le dice que se siente un poco adolorido por el golpe y le dice que mejor lo deje salir a tomar aire, Celk le dice que si quiere salga un rato ala calle, ya que no hay automóviles ni personas, yorumon acompaña a Nestor ala parte de afuera, en donde se quedan un rato pensando…

Nestor y yorumon se ponen a reflexionar sobre lo peligroso que se están poniendo las cosas, yorumon le reafirma que no importa lo que pase siempre va a estar ahi para lo que sea, Nestor abraza a yorumon como símbolo de tranquilidad, aunque la bella escena es interrumpida por un ataque provienente de las arboledas que están cercanas y esparcidas por la calle, Néstor le dice a yorumon que se prepare, pero lo malo es que yorumon no esta tan lleno de energía cono para poder digievolucionar, Néstor le dice al atacante que se revele para poder verlo…

En eso Celk escucha los disparos y los impactos que suceden afuera, el corre a avisarle a drarumon, quien se estaba comiendo la comida para Nestor, Celk le dice que ha llegado la hora de pelear y drarumon no tiene otro remedio mas que abandonar su tentempié…

El digimon se ha revelado contra Nestor y yorumon!

Nombre: Misterygreymon

Nivel: Campeón

Tipo: Virus- dinosaurio

Ataque: flama misteriosa

Nestor reconoce a greymon, el es uno de los personajes que siempre ha admirado de sus videojuegos, yorumon le dice que no es un greymon común y corriente, Nestor se da cuenta de eso al ver su cuerpo diferente, el le dice a yorumon que haga un esfuerzo por digievolucionar una vez mas, yorumon reúne sus ultimas energías y lo logra, consigue digievolucionar de nuevo!

Yodramon aparece de nuevo para luchar contra misterygreymon, yodramon intenta hacer todo su esfuerzo, pero lo malo, es que ya había usado todas sus fuerzas antes y por consecuencia esta muy débil, Celk llega con drarumon y ven la batalla, Celk le dice a drarumon que vaya a ayudar a yodramon, pero al intentarlo, fracasa al ser rechazado por la flama de greymon, Nestor le dice a Celk que la única opción es digievolucionar a drarumon, Celk le pregunta que como piensa que va a poder hacer eso, es en ese momento que su dispositivo, el cual es llamado digivice, es activado y envía una luz hacia drarumon, haciendo el milagro!

Drarumon digivolves a!... droguramon

Nombre: Drarumon

Nivel: campeón

Tipo: data o base de datos-dragón

Ataque: llamarada de fuego

Droguramon es el resultado de la digievolucion de drarumon, Nestor felicita a Celk por haberlo logrado, misterygreymon ataca con su flama alos dos campeones digimon, pero logran contraatacar con sus dos ataques combinados, el greymon es vencido pero justo cuando iba a ser desintegrado, el mismo digimon de la otra vez, aparece y toma la información de greymon, pero el motivo es incierto, Nestor y Celk les dicen a yodramon y droguramon que lo intenten atacar, pero el digimon logro escapar, dejándolos en la duda otra vez…

**Siguiente capitulo: 8**

Un digimon mas es absorbido por Reppamon…

**Capitulo 8: Un seguidor muy peligroso**

Nestor despierta en casa de Celk y al igual que yorumon, se encontraba medio adormecido por la batalla de anoche, Nestor decide regresar a su casa para que no se vayan a preocupar tanto, Celk le invita el desayuno para que no se vaya con el estomago vació, yorumon come a escondidas para que los papas de Celk no se den cuenta de su presencia, al igual que con drarumon…

Después del desayuno, Nestor prepara sus cosas para irse, Celk le dice que se cuide de algún ataque sorpresa de algún digimon, y sobretodo de ese que siempre se les escapa, Nestor le dice que confíe en el, al igual que yorumon, no van a perder sin pelear primero.

Nestor tome su camión de regreso a casa como todas las veces que ha ido a casa de Celk, pero ahora en compañía de yorumon, Nestor trata de esconder a yorumon en su mochila ya que todas las personas en el camión se dan cuenta de su presencia, Nestor le dice a yorumon que trate de disimular su presencia, yorumon se hace "chiquito" en el asiento de Nestor, para que la gente no le diga nada.

Después de estar viajando por varias horas en camion, Nestor se queda dormido por el viaje tan largo, yorumon se queda viendo el paisaje de la ciudad y del estado, ya que nunca había visto algo tan grande, pasan como cinco minutos después de que Nestor se queda dormido cuando yorumon siente a un digimon que anda cerca de allí, el despierta a Nestor silenciosamente para que no cause conmoción en las personas, Nestor le pregunta si es en el camion, pero yorumon le señala el lugar, se trata de un digimon dinosaurio quien esta causando desastres en las afueras del estado, se trata de un dinosaurio como greymon!

Nombre: Tyrannomon

Nivel: campeón

Tipo: data

Ataque: llamarada de fuego

Nestor le dice al conductor que detenga el camion, Nestor baja del camion junto con yorumon para llegar a la parada de camiones en donde tyrannomon estaba causando problemas, Nestor llega y le dice que se detenga, ya que hay personas cerca y puede herir a alguien, tyrannomon actua como si no lo hubiera escuchado y ataca a Nestor y a yorumon, yorumon le dice a Nestor que ya sabe que es lo que tiene que hacer, Nestor usa su dispositivo para que yorumon digievolucione!

Yodramon ha aparecido para pelear, Nestor le dice que pelee por la parte mas alta del lugar, yodramon lanza a tyrannomon por el aire y lo lanza a un tipo de montaña pequeña que estaba cerca, yodramon empieza a tacar a tyrannomon hasta que provoca que se caiga ala suelo en donde poco después estaba a punto de desintegrarse, el raro digimon llega a darle el golpe final a tyrannomon, Néstor le dice a yodramon que aplique el plan que hicieron, yodramon usa su flama en el suelo donde esta parado Reppamon y logra atascarlo en el hoyo, yodramon le lanza un ataque directo pero Reppamon resulta ser mas listo y se quita de ahí, provocando que yodramon se caiga en el hoyo, Nestor corre a ayudarlo, pero Reppamon se interpone, yodramon reacciona y ataca al digimon, causándole un gran daño. Nestor le dice que ahora es la oportunidad para acabar con el, pero Reppamon salta de ahí y se lleva el código de tyrannomon, Nestor lo obliga a decir todo lo que esta planeando y es cuando alfin, Reppamon revela su plan, quiere implantar los digicodes corruptos a los digimons, Nestor se queda muy impactado al escuchar eso, y aprovecha para decirle que por que esta absorbiendo a cualquier digimon que encuentra, Reppamon se ríe y le dice que muy pronto los demás digicodes afectaran el mundo real infectando todo a su paso, y es entonces cuando se va corriendo.

Yorumon esta mal herido por haberse caído y Nestor lo asiste, yorumon le pide perdón por haber fracasado en el plan y Nestor le contesta diciendo que no se preocupe por nada, al fin y al cabo, lograron escuchar su verdadero objetivo, el cual se lo tenia que avisar a sus amigos cuanto antes…

**Siguiente capitulo: 9**

La batalla contra Reppamon comienza

**Capitulo 9: Miaruamon salva el día de todos**

Néstor y yorumon se han enterado de el objetivo real de Reppamon, yorumon le dice que tiene que decirle lo mas rápido posible a sus amigos, ya que sino mas digimons pueden aparecer en la ciudad por culpa de Reppamon, además de que después de que atacan, el les da el remate y absorbe su información, Nestor se siente un poco furiosos por eso y se decide a ir lo mas rápido posible a casa de Jin, ya que es el mas cercano por la zona en donde esta, yorumon le propone que digievolucione para llegar mas rápido, pero Nestor le recuerda que esta mal herido por el juego tramposo de Reppamon. Yorumon lo admite y decide acompañar a Nestor en el modo de transporte que el va a tomar.

Nestor toma el camión mas rápido y llega con Jin, quien lo recibe con preocupación a causa de las noticias que pasaron en la tele, Nestor le dice todo lo que escucho de Reppamon, de los de los digicodes corruptos y de cómo afectan los digimons, Jin le dice a mimimon que lo apoye en todo momento para poder rescatar a esos digimons que están apoderados por el supuesto digicode, mimimon le dice que cuente con ella y asi Nestor y Jin deciden salir a casa de Celk para contarle todo, ya que su teléfono celular no responde…

Después de estar en autobús por mas de una hora para tratar de llegar a uno de los municipios que tiene cerca el limite de la cuidad, Nestor se pone cada vez mas preocupado por lo mismo, Jin le dice que no se preocupe tanto, ya que tiene amigos que los defenderán para los problemas que haya, Nestor se siente mas tranquilo con eso y es justo cuando el camión pasa las noticias del día, dicen lo del ataque anterior de tyrannomon y de misterygreymon, Nestor le dice a Jin lo que paso en esa ocasión y es cuando del suelo de la carretera empieza a verse un tipo de hielo que sale de algún lugar o coladera cercana, yorumon y miaruamon les avisan de lo que se trata, Nestor se decepciona al saber que van a tener que pelear de nuevo, yorumon le dice que no se preocupe por nada y es entonces que se bajan del camión para buscar la raíz del problema, yorumon se da cuenta de lo que esta allí, se trata de un digimon que se metió al sistema de alcantarillas de la cuidad, Jin decide bajar primero, y Nestor lo sigue, pero ambos en compañía de sus digimons…

Yorumon se da cuanta del digimon que esta atacando el suelo de la carretera, se trata de un digimon marino que estaba como obsesionado por algo…

Nombre: Seadramon

Nivel: campeón

Tipo: data- dragón marino

Ataque: flecha de hielo

Nestor le dice a seadramon que porque esta atacando a la cuidad, sino tiene algún motivo en especial, seadramon parece ignorarlo y es cuando le lanza un ataque a Nestor, yorumon corre a protegerlo y es cuando se necesita un nivel mas de evolución para pelear!

Yorumon digivolves a!... yodramon

Yodramon ha aparecido para pelear y defender a Nestor, el se siente culpable de que los digimons estén asi de maniacos, pero Jin le dice que va a tener que aprender a aceptar que de ahora en adelante van a tener que desaparecer a los que causen problemas, Nestor levanta la cara como agarrando valor, pero yodramon esta siendo vencido a causa de la batalla anterior, Nestor corre a ayudarlo pero Jin lo detiene, ya que una flecha de hielo había caído justo enfrente de ellos, mimimon trata de atacar a seadramon, pero lo malo es que es muy débil para eso, Nestor le dice a Jin que confié en su digimon para que pueda digievolucionar y pueda vencerlo, Jin pone toda su confianza en mimimon y justo antes de que seadramon lograra darle con uno de sus ataques a Jin, mimimon logra digievolucionar al siguiente nivel!

Mimimon digivolves a!... miaruamon

Nombre: Miaruamon

Nivel: Campeón

Tipo: vacuna- mamífero

Ataque: ojos carmesí

Miaramon ha aparecido como resultado de la digievolucion de mimimon, Nestor le ayuda a miaruamon diciéndole a yodramon que trate de detener a seadramon de la cola, yodramon sujeta a seadramon por la cola y es cuando miaramon utiliza su ataque especial de los ojos carmesí para paralizar a seadramon, yodramon utiliza su flama gambelix y logran desintegrar al enemigo, pero justo en ese momento, Reppamon aparece para hacer lo mismo, Nestor le dice que no se va a salir con la suya y le dice a yodramon que ataque, yodramon lo ataca con su flama y miariuamon con su rayo, los dos le dan al blanco provocando que se debilite, Nestor dice que es la oportunidad que estaba esperando, pero Reppamon abre como una puerta que hace que convierta en su escape de la batalla, Nestor se enfada por eso, pero logro ver como utilizo una especie de código que lo rodeaba, Néstor piensa en que alo mejor ese es el digicode, Jin le dice que no se preocupe y que ya van a hacer su plan para acabarlo de una vez por todas, Nestor se levanta del suelo y levanta la cara pensando en que sus amigos lo van a ayudar y que además de eso, tiene a su amigo yorumon a su lado para superar los problemas…

**Siguiente capitulo: 10**

Los tres unen fuerzas para pelear contra Reppamon

**Capitulo 10: El inicio del objetivo del digicode…**

Un nuevo día comienza y la escuela es normal como siempre para todos los demás, excepto para Nestor y sus amigos, ya que están decididos a atrapar a Reppamon, yorumon esta preparado para cualquier cosa y todos deciden tomar el dia como cualquier otro, pero solo que estarán esperando al digimon que les ha causado tantos problemas…

Las horas pasan y Reppamon no aparece, Nestor piensa que alo mejor el digimon ya no tiene interés en hacer daño, aunque sus amigos piensan lo contrario, tal vez este esperando el momento justo para atacar, Nestor trata de admitir la realidad de las cosas, además de que yorumon estará a su lado todo el tiempo.

Las clases terminan y todos se despiden de sus compañeros y amigos, Nestor siente que almejar ya no va a pasar nada, pero antes de que pueda sentirse aliviado, empiezan a haber ataques en donde todos los alumnos están saliendo, Nestor y los demás saben lo que tienen que hacer y es en ese momento cuando sus digimons digievolucionan para pelear contra el enemigo.

Yorumon digivolves a!... Yodramon

Drarumon digivolves a!... Droguramon

Mimimon digivolves a!... miaruamon

Néstor y los demás están decididos a ganar y acabar con todo de una buena vez, cuando llegan al lugar del conflicto, se dan cuanta de que Reppamon esta ahí, Nestor le reclama por todo el alboroto que esta causando, aunque Reppamon no le responde nada, Nestor se enfada y le dice a yodramon que se deshaga de el para que la gente este tranquila, Celk y Jin hacen lo mismo con droguramon y miaruamon, los tres combinan fuerzas para atacar a Reppamon, es una batalla muy reñida, ya que Reppamon es muy veloz y los digimons tienen que igualarlo en rapidez, Nestor se le ocurre un plan, que droguramon lo sostenga de su cola y que miaruamon lo paralice para que no pueda moverse mas, droguramon intenta atacarlo pero el digimon de repente esta en un lugar y luego en otro, Celk le ayuda a descifrar donde va a estar después y logran tomar el tiempo adecuado para atraparlo, Néstor le dice a Jin lo que tiene que hacer, y miaruamon utiliza su Técnica especial para paralizarlo, Nestor y yodramon unen mente y cuerpo para lanzar el ataque y lo consiguen! Reppamon ha sido destruido.

Nestor le dice que al fin va a pagar lo que ha hecho, pero antes de desintegrarse, Reppamon les dice a los tres que muy pronto, los digicodes corruptos como el suyo van a usurpar el mundo real, los digimons le preguntan la finalidad de un digicode, aunque Reppamon les contesta solo diciendo que puede llegar a afectar la digievolucion de un digimon y hacerla incompleta o corrupta, haciendo que el digimon obedezca ordenes e infecte a mas digimons, Nestor empieza a notar que su dispositivo empieza a brillar y hace que Reppamon revele el digicode, Reppamon se desintegra al ser tocado por el "digivice", llamado así por la habilidad tan poderosa que tiene de purificación y de digievolcion, Nestor y los otros alfil saben para que sirve el aparato y el digicode se deposita en el digivice de Nestor, haciendo que el digicode s purifique y logren acabar con ese peligro, aunque si hay mas digicodes, que es lo que podrán hacer si este primero fue tan peligroso…

**Siguiente capitulo: 11**

Los demás digicodes corruptos, ¿Dónde estarán?


	3. capitulos 11 a 15

(Nota: en los momentos de evolución, se supone que de fondo se pone la canción de Brave Heart, ósea la misma de evolución de digimon 01)

Capitulo 11: Lo que un digicode corrupto puede hacer

Ha pasado todo un día desde que Nestor y su amigos han vencido a Reppamon, pero ellos saben que el peligro no ha acabado, todavía puede haber mas digimons que estén infectados y que causen problemas, Celk decide pensar las cosas mejor y después pelear si es necesario, al igual que Jin, piensa que alo mejor los digimons esperen un poco para atacar, Nestor esta deacuerdo en eso y decide tomarse un pequeño tiempo libre, además de que yorumon descansa un poco de las peleas.

Por otro lado, en una de las construcciones mas apartadas de la ciudad, casi como unas ruinas, se encontraban unos seres extraños teniendo una platica sobre los digicodes, murmuraban sobre el digicode de entrada, el cual ya había sido purificado y capturado por un humano, que era lo que mas les enfadaba, las sombras se despejan y las figuras se reconocen, pero solo una de ellas se ofrece para ir a pelear con los digimons que están del lado de los humanos, además de infectarlos…

Nombre: Lekismon

Nivel: campeón

Tipo: data- animal

Ataque: flecha de la lágrima

Lekismon posee el digicode de salida, según los otros seres, ellos le advierten a Lekismon que mas vale que no pierda el digicode, ya que los humanos se pueden hacer mas fuertes, si ahora ya pueden digievolucionar a sus digimons a un nivel mas arriba, quien sabe si los digicodes puedan hacerlos mas hábiles en ese aspecto, Lekismon les dice que se va a encargar de todo, ya que tiene un plan magnifico que va a poner a esos adolescentes en problemas, además de que puede hacer que se ataquen ente si, el ser de mayor tono de voz le dice que lo van a estar vigilando, y es cuando todos desaparecen, Lekismon se pone a hacer los preparativos para su plan, pero lo mas extraño, es que necesita a un humano para lograrlo…

Nestor se encuentra en su casa descansando con su amigo yorumon, quien se encontraba comiendo una rica y grande sandia, la cual le parecía muy deliciosa, el dice que coma todo lo que quiera, ya que el fue el que los salvo al final, pero cuando se pone a contemplar el digivice, se da cuenta de que ahora con el digicode en sus manos, tal vez pase algo diferente, aunque no sabe que pueda ser, yorumon lo lame en la cara, diciéndole que no piense mucho en eso, ya que le puede dar dolor de cabeza, Nestor se alegra con yorumon y se recuesta un rato, quedándose dormido al poco rato de haber estado sentado…

Por su lado Celk, se encontraba ayudando a sus padres en su casa, pero lo que tenia de ventaja era a drarumon, quien lo ayudaba en muchas cosas, en un pequeño rato, el le da de comer al digimon, pero en ese momento recibe una llamada de Jin, preguntando sobre la tarea escolar que tienen que hacer, Celk le empieza a dar la información, pero la llamada se corta extrañamente, entra a su casa y todo lo que tenga que ver con aparatos electrodomésticos no sirven, Celk le dice a drarumon que si el es el responsable, aunque el pequeño no sabe de que le esta hablando, el mejor decide olvidarlo y esperar a que regrese la comunicación y la energía, aunque se siente preocupado de lo que pueda ser lo culpable…

Del otro lado del teléfono, Jin se siente medio ofendido por lo que acaba de hacer Celk, aunque el no sabe la verdadera causa, el decide sentarse a pensar sobre los amigos que tiene, junto con mimimon claro, el le empieza a contar a mimimon varias cosas un poco desagradables que le han pasado con Nestor y Celk a través de lo que ha estado con ellos, empieza a pensar negativamente y ese momento lo aprovecha el digimon extraño que estaba detrás de los ataques, induce a Jin a provocar un pequeño odio, que después se va a hacer mas grande hasta que obligue a su digimon a hacer alguna cosa indebida, Lekismon induce a una pequeña niña de unos 15 años que estaba a punto de interponerse en la vida de los tres amigos, aunque ahora Lekismon va a interferir en los acontecimientos futuros, haciendo que esa niña sea algo extraña y un poco mala de pensamiento, ya que ahora como tanto Celk y Jin están medio enojados eso va a ser todo un problema.

Aunque Nestor se encontraba deportándose de su pequeña siesta, el decide hablarle a sus amigos, pero el mismo problema que tuvo Celk en su casa no deja que la llamada entre, y Jin en cambio si habla con el pero de mala manera, como si estuviera enojado o molesto con el. Néstor decide dejarlo en paz un rato pensando en que se le iba a pasar después, Lekismon ha observado todo, y esta dispuesto a hacer su plan, sobretodo con la niña que acaba denominar para sus fines malignos…

Las clases comienzan y Nestor se dirigía a la escuela como de costumbre, al encontrarse con Celk, se da cuenta de que actúa un poco molesto por lo mismo que le paso con su energía eléctrica y su comunicación, ya que no regreso en varias horas, y hasta ahora se sigue cortando a cada rato, Nestor trata de apaciguar un poco las cosas, pero Celk se encuentra muy enojado y decide no hablarle en un buen rato.

Luego al llegar al salón de clases, se reunieron con Jin, quien se encontraba molesto por la grosería, según su criterio, por parte de Celk, el le responde de mala manera y hace que los dos se enojen y se peleen, Nestor trata de arreglar las cosas entre los dos, pero sin resultados, los tres se separan en todo el día, hasta que llega la salida y todos se reúnen en el mismo lugar de siempre, el establecimiento de maquinas de videojuegos, Nestor se encuentra muy triste de que sus amigos se hayan peleado así, el que decide no acercárseles mucho, aunque, una niña que no conocían se acerca a jugar con Celk, ella juega con el durante vario tiempo, ganando su confianza muy fácilmente, Jin no dirigía ni una sola palabra, y no se les acerco ni un centímetro a hablarles, Nestor se acerca con Celk y su nueva amiga, quien se encontraba muy entretenida con Celk, Nestor no se siente cómodo con ella, ya que nota algo muy raro en ella, la amiga de la niña se encontraba cerca de ellos, Nestor aprovecha y le pregunta sobre la nueva amiga video jugadora de Celk, la pequeña le contesta que últimamente no ha sido igual, se ha vuelto mas rebelde y de corazón mas frió y sin pensamientos, claro que se lo dice en otras palabras, pero el lo entiende perfectamente.

Nestor le advierte a su amigo de su opinión, pero la niña, que se llama Clair, lo quita del camino, quedándose sola con Celk, el va con Jin para pedirle que lo ayude a recuperar a su amigo, pero el esta tan enojado que no quiere hablarle a Celk nunca mas, Nestor se siente mal y se va solo a su casa, y al llegar le platica todo a yorumon, quien lo entiende perfectamente, aunque Clair no sea por su voluntad así de desconsiderada el digimon esta muy satisfecho de haber hecho lo que paso con los tres, y se propone a seguir así por un buen rato…

Siguiente capitulo: 12

Nestor en busca de respuestas…

Capitulo 12: La influencia de Clair

Un nuevo día llega y Nestor se pone cada vez mas preocupado por sus amigos, y mas por la niña nueva llamada Clair, ya que se ha puesto muy apartada de todos y solo se queda con Celk, Nestor no sabe si hablar con su amigo o mejor primero preguntarle a drarumon, quien de todos modos casi siempre todo el tiempo esta con el.

Yorumon y Nestor llegan a casa de Celk pero a escondidas, ellos le hablan a drarumon quien estaba tomando una siesta en un pequeño montón de ropa, Nestor le pregunta que por que se pone allí, si Celk ya le había una pequeña cama donde dormir, drarumon le contesta medio decepcionado diciéndole que últimamente su dueño se ha puesto muy raro, siempre esta hablando de la tal Clair y actúa muy raro al hacer eso, hasta dejo su digivice en la mesa, en donde no lo ha tocado en el transcurso de la semana…

Nestor se pone muy preocupado al escuchar eso y decide actuar de inmediato para salvarlo antes de que pueda pasar algo malo, pero primero decide hablar con Jin, quien ha estado sumergido en su enojo toda la semana.

Yorumon toca el timbre de la casa de Jin y la quien los recibe es mimimon, quien les dice que necesita ayuda para que Jin se ponga mas feliz, por que últimamente ha estado muy enojado, Nestor se arma de valor y habla con el, en lo que estaba haciendo uno de sus poemas que lo ayudan a tranquilizarse, aunque le cuesta trabajo a Nestor hacerle entender a Jin lo de la causa verdadera del problema, Jin a veces saca a luz los problemas que han tenido al lo largo de su vida escolar, Nestor trata de aligerar el problema, logrando un avance con el cual los dos van a ir a hablar con Celk sobre la indiferente Clair y además de que se tiene que preocupar por drarumon, por que esta muy abandonado el pobre…

Al siguiente día, los dos, tanto como Jin y Nestor llegan a las maquinas, en donde Celk se encontraba jugando como era de rutina con Clair, Nestor le trata de hablar pero el lo rechaza, el le empieza a decir enfrente de Clair la clase de persona que es, Celk se pone muy enojado y casi como si estuviera poseído por la mujer, Nestor le dice a Clair que por que no habla o dice nada, ella se queda callada, pero después de unos instantes solo dice: -golpéalos- y acto seguido Celk los golpea tanto a Nestor como a Jin, el sigue dando golpes a Nestor, aunque el no muestra ninguna clase de defensa, Jin le dice que se defienda ya que sino va a ser peor el resultado, Nestor se rehúsa al decir que nunca va a golpear a sus amigos, y es cuando Celk empieza a reaccionar, Clair luce justo en ese momento un poco enfadada por esa reacciona y se lleva a Celk con ella a la escuela de nuevo, Nestor es asistido por Jin y le reclama por no haberse defendido de los golpes, Nestor le contesta que si se pudo dar cuanta de que el verdadero Celk reacciono, aunque solo fuera por tan solo unos instantes, Jin se extraña al oír eso, aunque a la vez se siente un poco aliviado…

Después de unas horas, Nestor había acudido a la enfermería después de haber recibido los golpes, Clair los voltea a ver con cara de odio y obviamente intente persuadir mas y mas a Celk, Nestor y Jin deciden tratar de hacer un plan para poder sacarlo de ese trance, aunque se ve que le esta completamente hipnotizado, Jin propone olvidarlo por un rato, pero Nestor se rehúsa al pensar que su amigo esta bajo una clase de hechizo, es en ese momento cuando la amiga de Clair, Lyle, se les acerca diciéndoles algo relacionado con su supuesta amiga, ya que antes no era así, Nestor le dice que le cuente mas, así van a poder descubrir el por que se comporta de ese modo.

Después de dos horas de platica, Lile opina que es lo mejor tratar de sepáralos, ya que podría ser peligroso para ambos, Nestor y Jin están deacuerdo y van a hacer todo posible para poder arreglarlo.

En el momento en el que todos se estaban yendo a sus casas, los muchachos se decidieron a ir otra vez a las maquinitas, en donde se iban a encontrar a Celk con Clair, Nestor entra al establecimiento en donde los ve a los dos, el solo toma el hombro de Celk y lo empuja para atrás, y le dice que se aleje de ella, ya que no es lo que el cree, Clair agarra de la mano a Celk diciéndoles que los golpee de nuevo, pero ahora Nestor no se deja darse los golpes, el se los detiene fácilmente, ya que sus movimientos son muy torpes, mientras que la miga de Clair, Lyle trata de decirle a su amiga que deje de actuar así, ya que no es normal, Jin trata de investigar la verdadera causa, y es cuando se da cuenta del digimon que ha estado causando problemas en lo que la pelea se4 estaba llevando a cabo, Jin le avisa a Nestor y yorumon como mimimon han llegado para ayudar, al igual que drarumon, quien espera que su dueño al fin reaccione…

Nombre: devidramon

Nivel: campeón

Tipo: virus- dragón maligno

Ataque: garras carmesí

Se trata de un digimon gigante quien ha estado dando problemas, Nestor y Jin deciden pelear junto a mimimon y a yorumon, y al ver que sus amigos se van a pelear, Celk empieza a reaccionar, y trata de liberarse, pero Clair vuelve a usar su poder para detenerlo…

Mimimon digivloves a!... miauramon

Yorumon digivolves a!... yodramon

Maiauramon y yodramon han aparecido para pelear contra el malvado devidramon, Celk se queda paralizado al ver a los dos digimons pelear y mas aun cuando voltea y se da cuenta de drarumon, quien ha estado abandonado por mucho tiempo, Celk reacciona y le suelta la mano a Clair, quien intenta hacer su poder en Celk, pero es en ese momento cuando Nestor le dice que ya no nunca va a volver a hacer eso, en el momento cuando el le rompe un amuleto que según le habían regalado, ella se cae desmallada en el suelo, Celk ya no siente nada, y le pide perdón a drarumon y a Nestor, por haberlos tratado tan mal, drarumon le dice que lo perdona siempre y cuando lo deje pelar a lado de sus amigos, Celk se siente animado y hace que drarumon entre a la batalla, al hacer que drarumon digievolucione al nivel siguiente…

Drarumon digivolves a!... Droguramon

Droguramon se ha unido a la batalla, Nestor le dice a yodramon que de todo de si, así como el lo hizo ahorita, yodramon lanza su flama con todas sus fuerzas al igual que miauramon y droguramon utilizan sus ataques para eliminar al digimon, Nestor se siente aliviado de que todo se haya acabado, Celk se disculpa por el comportamiento que tuvo los últimos días, Jin lo golpea de manera de cariño y Nestor simplemente le dice que bienvenido, aunque tiene su ojo morado e hinchado, yorumon y los demás digimons regresan con sus dueños y vuelven a la escuela, en donde checan el estado de las chicas…

Pero a lo lejos, Lekismon, se da cuenta de que esos muchachos son muy fuertes en su laza de amistad, y que va atener que tomar medidas drásticas con su plan, aunque tenga que hacer lo que sea para conseguirlo…

Siguiente capitulo: 13

Algo raro esta pasando con Clair…

Capitulo 13: La verdadera intención de Clair

Néstor se siente feliz de que sus mejores amigos estén de nuevo juntos, aunque al parecer los problemas van a estar empeorando, Jin y mimimon se pone a platicar con Celk sobre lo que tenia con Clair, le pregunta sobre lo que le platicaba y también sobre lo que le decía, pero lo malo es que Celk todavía no recuerda todo lo que paso, drarumon le empieza a decir sobre las veces en las que se iba de su casa a pensar un rato afuera, aun dejando a sus padres y a sus hermanos mas pequeños en la casa solos, además de que a el también lo abandono, Celk le vuelve a pedir perdón, pero sobretodo por que lo único que recuerda era la sensación de pelear que Clair le provocaba, Nestor le dice sobre la ocasión en la que lo empezó a golpear, aunque en ese momento no estaba conciente de si mismo, confiesa que se sentía dominado por una clase de fuerza mas allá de su voluntad, Jin empieza a creer que si se trata de una clase de psíquica, pero Nestor no opina lo mismo, el piensa sobre el ataque de devidramon ese mismo día, porque abra salido justo cuando Clair cayo desmayada, Celk empieza a recordar pequeñas partes de lo Clair le decía que hiciera, además de odiar a sus amigos, también le decía que se olvidara de su dispositivo, ósea el digivice, Nestor empieza a organizar todo, llegando a una conclusión no tan clara pero muy creíble, alo mejor Clair esta detrás de un plan de alguien mas poderoso que ella, y lo único capaz de hacer algo así es un dgimon maligno, Celk y Jin empiezan a comprenderla clase de peligro en lo que pueden estar ellos, la familia de ella y la amiga que es mas pequeña que ella en estatura, pero aun así puede ser que ella vaya a influenciar a mas personas en esto, yorumon y drarumon opinan sobre lo que puede haber sido, tal vez se trate de un digicode que este infectado otra vez, Nestor revisa su digivice y se da cuenta de que hay una señal muy diferente que nunca había visto, el aprieta uno de los pequeños botones que tiene y se revela un mapa, en donde muestra un punto de color azul oscuro, yorumon siente que esa señal ha de provenir de un digimon, pero no de uno cualquiera, sino de un digimon infectado por el digicode corrupto o tal vez el digimon fuente del digicode, Nestor y los demás parten al lugar señalado en el mapa, esperando que la puedan encontrara y acabar con la fuente del problema…

Por otra parte lejana al problema de los muchachos, Clair se encontraba en su casa, sola y apartada de los demás, su madre se sentía preocupada por ella, pero decidió dejarla sola, ella se estaba casi durmiendo cuando en su ventana se le aparece Lekismon, diciéndole que ha llegado la hora de acabar con las vidas de esos chicos con esos digimons, Clair le pregunta que como, pero Lekismon solo le dice que va a poner a su disposición a uno de sus fieles y mas fuertes sirvientes, Clair voltea su cabeza hacia fuera y se da cuenta de que es un digimon quien ahora esta a sus servicios…

Nombre: Deltamon

Nivel: campeón

Tipo: virus-dinosaurio

Ataque: ataque delta triple

Clair se siente feliz de tener a alguien tan fuerte a sus servicios, pero Lekismon le dice que sino logra destruir a los muchachos va a pagar el precio y muy caro, Lekismon desaparece pero sin cantes infectar a deltamon con el digicode, haciéndolo mas destructor que lo normal, Clair se dispone a cumplir con su misión y se dirige a la escuela, en donde los muchachos se van a ver con el digimon y en donde planea desaparecerlos a todos…

Nestor logra reconocer el lugar, se trata de su escuela, solo que en las afueras de las instalaciones, Celk empieza a voltear por todos lados y se percata de que por suerte la gente no esta afuera, Jin busca al supuesto digimon atacante y lo único que ve es un rastro de huellas que había en la tierra, Nestor se percata de que el punto de color azul había cambiado de color a rojo, el se extraña por eso y es cuando una voz conocida para Celk sale a relucir, se trata de Clair, solo que ahora esta sobre un digimon gigantesco y maligno, mimimon les dice que se trata de deltamon, uno de los digimons mas furiosos y buscapleitos de todos, Nestor voltea a ver a yorumon y le dice lo que saben que tienen que hacer, los demás están listos y la batalla comienza!

Yorumon digivolves a!... yodramon

Drarumon digivolves a!... droguramon

Mimimon digivolves a!... miauramon

Todos han digievolucionado y Clair decide aplicar el plan que tenia en mente, le ordena a deltamon que utiliza ahora su técnica de triple rayo contra la escuela, ya que si lo hace podría destruir el lugar y causar que varias personas salgan heridas, Nestor se da cuenta de su plan y le dice a yodramon que se de prisa para poder evitar el desastre, el se interpone y recibe el ataque de deltamon, aunque lo hace directamente, recibiendo el daño de manera mas dolorosa, Nestor corre hacia el para ver su estado, pero deltamon sigue atacando al mismo blanco, Celk y Jin tratan de detenerlo, pero deltamon es un digimon demasiado fuerte, tanto miauramon como droguramon intentan hacerlo todo para evitarlo, pero solo logran que los ataques no le lleguen a la escuela, Clair comienza a reírse y a insistir con que todos desaparezcan, Nestor se enoja y decide ir tras ella personalmente, deltamon continua atacando a los digimons hasta dejarlos completamente débiles e indispuestos a pelear, yodramon se da cuenta del plan de su amigo y decide apoyarlo con las fuerzas que le quedan, miauramon y droguramon deciden ayudarlo, al igual que Celk y Jin, pero al final deltamon logra derrotarlos, Clair se ríe de todos y es cuando Nestor logra llegar al lugar en donde estaba Clair y la deja inconsciente dejando a deltamon sin alguien que le de ordenes y es cuando el momento para derrotarlo llega, Nestor brinca con yodramon y le da las instrucciones necesarias para acabar de una vez por todas con esto, yodramon utiliza su flama gambelix a todo poder en las bocas que tiene deltamon, al igual que miauramon y droguramon, quienes atacan a la cola y al cuerpo, dejándolo expuesto y permitiendo que yodramon acabe con el de un solo golpe.

La batalla termina y Nestor corre a ver a Clair, quien estaba despertando, pero de modo triste, a causa de que no estaba cumpliendo las ordenes que le habían dado, el le dice que les diga quien fue el que ha estado detrás de todo, y lo único que les contesta es sobre un digimon llamado Lekismon, quien la había amenazado y por eso tuvo que hacer todo lo que ha pasado, todos se ponen a pensar sobre eso, y ahora que saben quien es el enemigo, están listos para hacerle frente, sobretodo Nestor, quien se encuentra enojado por haber hecho enojar a sus amigos y peor aun, haberlos hecho pelear entre ellos…

Siguiente capitulo: 14

Lekismon aparece enfrente de todos

Capitulo 14: La revelación de Lekismon

Nestor y los demás se habían encargado de asistir a Clair médicamente después de la batalla contra deltamon, los tres ya saben que tienen que hacer, deben derrotar a Lekismon para acabar con el control que tiene sobre Clair y liberarla, Celk se preocupa un poco por ella, Nestor decide que hay que actuar cuanto antes para acabar con la pesadilla de la pobre, Celk le dice a drarumon que se prepare para cualquier cosa y el le contesta diciéndole que si, mimimon se le acerca a Jin para decirle que si esta preparado para la batalla, Jin se pone firme y dice que si, aunque espera que nadie salga lastimado, por ultimo Nestor abraza a yorumon diciéndole que va a depositar toda su confianza en el, yorumon solo le lame la cara como símbolo de afirmación, Nestor se siente aliviado y el digivice empieza a tener la reacción de antes, el digimon por el cual están buscando se encuentra muy cerca del lugar donde están, así que todos se preparan para la batalla…

Los tres se han preparado muy bien y se encuentran cara a cara con el enemigo, se trata del digimon que ha estado detrás de todo, Lekismon solo se baja del muro donde estaba y les dice a todos su nombre y sus intenciones, Nestor le dice que nunca lo va a perdonar por lo que los obligo a hacer, aunque el digimon solo se ríe, Celk se le quiere aventar encima para agarrarlo a golpes, Nestor lo detiene recordándole que el es un digimon que alo mejor puede ganarle muy fácilmente, drarumon le dice que se lo deje en sus manos, al igual que yorumon y mimimon, ellos están dispuestos a acabar con el así como el primer digimon que tenia el digicode corrupto, digievolucionando!

Yorumon digivolves a!... yodramon

Mimimon digivolves a!… miaruamon

Drarumon digivolves a!... droguramon

Los tres digimons han digievolucionado para pelear, lekismon empieza a usar todos sus poderes, especialmente su técnica especial, la flecha de la lagrima provoca tristeza o enojo al que sea golpeado por ella, Nestor deduce que alo mejor eso fue lo que hizo que Clair actuara de esa manera, Celk le dice a droguramon que lo ataque antes de que la flecha le de a alguien, Lekismon fija su blanco y la flecha le da a droguramon tratando de proteger a Celk, Nestor se teme lo peor de las consecuencias, ya que droguramon se ve un poco enojado, Celk se le acerca a ver su estado, pero lo único que pasa es que droguramon pierde su digievolucion y vuelve a ser drarumon, pero lo diferente es que esta llorando sin para, Celk le pregunta que por que llora, pero drarumon le contesta enojado reclamándole que por que no lo cuido cuando se iba con Clair, Celk se siente culpable y pierde los ánimos de pelear, Nestor les dice que reaccionen rápido, ya que Lekismon esta aprovechando eso para atacar, yodramon le reclama sobre lo que le hizo a drarumon, pero la contestación de Lekismon es solamente la de los sentimientos determinan el resultado de la flecha, si la persona o el objeto tiene un corazón lleno de rencor el resultado será negativo, miaruamon le pregunta sobre la posibilidad de un corazón lleno de alegría y sin preocupaciones, pero Lekismon le dice que nunca ha habido nadie que tenga un corazón así, yodramon y miauramon empiezan a tacarlo con todo lo que tiene pero necesitan mas poder para derrotarlo, Nestor trata de poner de pie a Celk y a drarumon, pero los dos están hundidos en su tristeza, Nestor se decide a ir solo contra Lekismon, yodramon trata de detenerlo pero no lo logra, Lekismon se ríe de imprudencia al ir directamente hacia el, pero Nestor se encuentra determinado a ganar, Lekismon se empieza a asustar y le lanza su flecha directamente a su corazón, en donde hacer que caiga inconsciente al suelo, yodramon lo ve todo y empieza a tacar a Lekismon con mucha rapidez y enojo, Lekismon se ríe de satisfacción al saber que uno de ellos ya cayo, pero lo que nadie se dio cuenta es que Nestor no estaba desmayado, el reacciono un poco al tomar una piedra del piso para levantarse, pero eso que significa?

Siguiente capitulo: 15

Nestor y yodramon vencen al malvado Lekismon recuperando el digicode y purificándolo

Capitulo 15: el segundo digicode es purificado

Lekismon le acaba de disparar una flecha a Nestor, dejando boquiabiertos a todos sus amigos y a sus digimons, yodramon se queda muy impactado de lo que Nestor acaba de hacer, y por ese ataque de furia se le lanza a yodramon queriéndolo casi destrozar por eso, Celk y drarumon reaccionan a causa de lo que acaba de pasar y el se da cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer, dejo que su sentimiento de culpa dejara que lo dominara y por eso no vio lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor, Celk toma valor para hacer algo que nuca hace, le pide disculpas muy sinceras a drarumon por lo que le hizo, drarumon de llena de felicidad por lo que su dueño le acaba de decir, y así logra tomar de nuevo fuerzas para pelear, Jin y miauramon corren hacia donde Nestor se encuentra, pero para su sorpresa se ve levantado y lleno de luz, Lekismon se da cuenta de lo mismo y le exige una explicación, Nestor le recuerda lo que anteriormente le había dicho a miauramon, que a un ser que tenga un corazón lleno de rencor y de preocupaciones, el ataque iba a resultar negativo, pero si el objetivo es alguien que tiene unos sentimientos libre de maldad, la flecha seria positiva!, Lekismon no puede creer que en todo su tiempo que lleva usando su técnica se haya topado con alguien que haya tenido unos pensamientos sin nada de preocupación Nestor le dice que fue gracias a sus amigos que pudo eliminar los sentimientos malignos y mas aun a yorumon, quien estuvo a su lado cuando estaba solo, Lekismon siente miedo y decide escapar, pero Nestor le grita diciéndole que de ahí no se va a ir sin recuperar el digicode, el le dice a sus amigos que reciban el poder que tiene, y ellos lo reciben en el digivice, recuperando el poder en sus digimons, miaruamon y yodramon lo detienen antes de que escape y es Celk el que tiene que dar el golpe final con drarumon!

Drarumon digivolves a!.. droguramon

Droguramon ha aparecido para pelear y es cuando Celk le da el poder que recibió de su amigo para atacar, droguramon reúne todas sus fuerzas y lanza su ataque mas poderosa jamás antes visto por ninguno de los tres, y dando justo en el blanco, miauramon y yodramon le dan el remate destruyendo de una vez por todas a Lekismon, Nestor se acerca y ve que el digicode al fin se ha liberado, pero ahora se deposita en el digivice de Celk, purificándolo y volviendo todo a la normalidad, yorumon corre a los brazos de Nestor y lamiéndole la cara hasta tirarlo al suelo, el se siente muy feliz de eso y le da las gracias por estar a su lado, yorumon se alegra mucho con el, y se queda a su lado todo el tiempo.

Celk y Jin se le acercan a Nestor y los dos le dan las gracias por encargarse de reunirlos de nuevo, además de que siempre estuvo al pendiente de los dos, Nestor se sonroja y les dice que van a ser amigos por siempre, dándoles un abrazo de cariño a los dos, mimimon y drarumon le dan una lamida por agradecimiento, aunque yorumon les dice que solo el puede lamerlo, haciendo que todos se rían con el…

Celk va a casa de Clair después de haber pasado varias horas para ver su estado, cuando llega, se da cuenta de que ella estaba sola en su patio trasero contemplando las nubes, Celk se sienta a su lado y le dice que ahora ya Lekismon ya no le va a poder hacer nada malo, ella le da las gracias y la vez se disculpa por todo lo que causo debido a sus preocupaciones, Celk le dice que no se preocupe, así van a poder empezar de nuevo y poder ser buenos amigos, aunque le pide el gran favor de guardar en secreto a los digimons, ya que aun tienen trabajo por hacer con ellos, Clair le da su palabra de confianza y poco después Celk se va, dejando todos los problemas atrás…

Contento por haber arreglado el problema, Celk se topa en la calle con la amiga de Clair, Lyle, quien le da las gracias a el y a sus amigos por haber salvado a su amiga, Celk se sonroja por eso y le dice que fue gracias a Nestor que pudieron salir de ese problema, Lyle se siente conforme con eso y se despide de el, diciéndole que lo vera pronto en la escuela, Celk se siente bien por eso y se regresa a su casa, en donde drarumon lo estaba esperando con ansias…

Por otra parte, Nestor se estaba preparando para dormir, yen eso, se encontraba platicando con yorumon, sobre lo que esta a punto de venir si eso es lo que pueden hacer los digicodes, yorumon se preocupa por lo de los digimons, ya que puede hacerlos mas fuertes y sin corazón, y Nestor, por su parte, se preocupa por el poder de manejar las emociones y los sentimientos, yorumon le dice que no se preocupe por nada, ya que el va a estar ahí siempre, Nestor se siente mejor y le da un fuerte abrazo por eso, logrando conciliar el sueño y quedándose dormido al poco rato…

Pero en esos momentos tan felices para todos, los que había enviado a Lekismon al ataque, parecían ya haber sabido el resultado de la batalla, uno de los sujetos opina sobre el fracaso del anterior y proponiendo al nuevo encargadote desaparecer a los elegidos del digivice, la figura mas grande llama a un digimon de las sombras llamado

Nombre: Dexdoguramon

Nivel: Campeón

Tipo: virus-zombie

Ataque: bala de cañón

Dexdoguramon es un digimon sin pensamiento o sin alma, así que el jefe del grupo decide enviarlo a el para acabar con los muchachos y acabar con sus estorbos y cumplir su objetivo…

Siguiente capitulo: 16

La ciudad se vuelve un caos al ver zombies por todos lados


End file.
